


Harry Potter Headcanons/Rants

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short, Rants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically just any random Harry Potter stuff that comes into my head.





	Harry Potter Headcanons/Rants

Ok so, I've seen a couple of posts complaining about McGonagall sending the Slytherins into the dungeon and not letting them fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. But I have sort of the opposite problem with this... Why did McGonagall let ANY of the students placed in her care fight in a literal WAR against/for MURDERERS AND TORTURERS?

Like, I understand McGongall also stopped the younger students from fighting. But I'm VERY confused on McGongall's thought process??? Does she just think 16 is the appropriate age to fight in Battle??? (Ginny, Luna and Colin Creevey were all around 16 and in the Battle so I'm guessing this was the age limit???) Also, all the parents were just FINE with this decision??? No lawsuit or anything???

Literally, the only student who should've been allowed to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts was Harry Potter. That's it. No one else.

**This is the list of all the known casualities that could've been saved if McGonagall had locked all the students in the dungeons:**

**-Colin Creevey**

**-Lavender Brown**

**-2 unidentified male students on the 7th floor**

**-1 unidentified female student on the 7th floor**

**-Group of Snatchers including Scabior (from when Neville collapsed the bridge but I'm pretty sure they could've found someone else to do that and tbh it's kind of weird McGonagall decided to ask one of her students to do this)**

**-Vincent Crabbe (McGonagall should probably also have had better guards than Filch who is a Squib and therefore easily defeated by literally any of the students including literal 11 year olds)**

**-Nagini (you win some, you lose some but also someone else could've done this too)**

P.S. I understand this is not serious at all but I just thought of this and I needed to get this anger out of my system somehow


End file.
